


Graduation

by PAGB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Graduation, M/M, Past jason/jughead, Sad, Season 5 spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAGB/pseuds/PAGB
Summary: Super short fic I wrote after watching S5E3. I really do like this pairing even if they are different!!****SEASON 5 SPOILERS****
Relationships: Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Graduation

Jughead Jones zipped his gown and adjusted his cap, setting the tassel to the correct side. He looked in the mirror in Betty’s room, smiling and fixing any last minute changes. He wanted today to be memorable, and he knew that it would, in true Riverdale fashion. When he got into Alice’s car to drive to the graduation ceremony, he reflected on what his high school experience was, and what he would remember about it.  
The first thing he remembered was how Jellybean was the voyeur that had terrified the town. A simple joke that had gone wrong. He looked at her, and enjoyed seeing her smile. He wouldn’t see much of her soon.  
He remembered his experience at Stonewall Prep, how he nearly died at the hands of a writing club. He still had scars from that night all over him, and would for a very long time. He thought about how Charles, his half brother, murdered most of them in cold blood.  
He thought about the gargoyle king, and the black hood, and how they both killed so many in their wake. He thought about the farm, an organ harvesting cult that nearly took everyone he loved away.  
His last thought he had repressed for years, and avoided thinking about at all costs. 

Jason Blossom. 

Thinking about Jason pained him, as he never had the heart to tell Betty that Jason was his first real relationship. If it could even be called that. He felt like Jason’s dirty secret, a memory only preserved in Jugheads mind, and photos. Looking back, Jughead felt more than a secret. Jason had done things for him he didn’t have to do for a hook-up.  
Prior to Jason’s murder, Jason told him he was going away for a while. Jughead knew. When him and Betty investigated the murder, Jughead knew Jason had to leave, but couldn’t find out why.  
He felt hurt, like Jughead didn’t matter to Jason, and he’d risk everything for Polly but not for him, but after four years Jughead finally understood. Some things were just never meant to be long term, and his ballad with Jason was short lived, and sweet. As the group pulled into Riverdale High, Jughead went to the pictures of him and Jason and contemplated deleting them to leave this part of his life behind. Before he could, he had to leave and graduate high school, finally.  
Somehow, against all odds, Jughead, Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, Kevin, and Archie managed to get through four years of Riverdale alive. They were hanging out on the bleachers drinking, nearing 11PM, when Jughead remembered the photos of him and Jason. He thought about it, and whether he should keep them. Finally, Jughead slid his phone back in his pocket, realizing that he didn’t quite want to forget what Jason gave him. The gift of acceptance that not everything or person will be there a long time, but that they will teach you something.

He hoped that Jason would be proud of him, as he moved on to the next phase of his life. Jughead would do the same for him.


End file.
